stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Season Five
Season Five is the fifth and final season of Stupid Mario Brothers. It began on February 12, 2012 with Episode 61. The official trailer can be viewed here. Background Season Five (The Final Season) was announced at the end of Season 4/Episode 60. Due to the independent film (The Clicking Noise) done by Richard Michael Alvarez during the Summer of 2011, Season Five was delayed to 2012. It has been confirmed that Ganondorf will be the main antagonist and be played by Matt Provencal. Ganondorf will have a vast army of ninjas, and be aided by Bowser and Nox Decious. The Darkness and his followed will most likely star as anti-heroes, as they are reluctant to help the Mario Bros. but feel that Ganondorf would interfere with their own plans. In December 2011, it was confirmed that Season Five would be the final season due to difficulty with the continuity. Rich Alvarez states that they will make non-canon sketches and are working to make Season Five the best season. It was not released in January like Season Four because of complications of the script. Also, due to how Ganondorf will look in Season Five, it is unknown how much it will cost. With the fundraiser, the Ganondorf costume will look amazing. With the release of the official trailer showing many old characters from previous seasons, Scott Masterson, Pauline, UPS and FedEx. Forces The Mushroom Force The Mushroom Force are the main protagonist group. They intend to counter all evil who want to invade the Real World. 1 member was killed and 2 members are currently unknown Members: *Mario - Leader *Luigi *Wario *Snake (Deseased - killed by Blaire Vherestorm) (Indirectly killed by Mario, Revived by Dr. Naomi Hunter) *Ness *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Ryu *Brock *Gary Oak *Mona *UPS *Dr. Naomi Hunter *Prof. Oak *Link (Sealed in the Dark Realm by Ganondorf) (Killed by the Darkness, Revived by Merlin) *Merlin (Unknown - Supposedly killed by Nox Decious) *Waluigi (Voluntarily Placed in a Coma so the Rest Group Could Recharge their Powers, Currently Awakened with his own Powers Back) The League of Bad Guys The League of Bad Guys are one of the two antagonist groups. Each member has a different goal to one another, but they fight as a squad. Some members have had a feud with members of the Mushroom Force long throughout the series. 2 Members were killed and 1 member left the team Members: *Ganondorf - Leader *Bowser *Nox Decious (Killed by Wario Body {Season 2}, Killed by Luigi of soul {Movie Act II}, Revived by Ganondorf) *Zubashi *Master Gangles *Various Ninjas *FedEx (Deceased - Killed By UPS) *Scott Masterson (Deceased - Killed By Donkey Kong) *Pauline (Voluntarily left the League of Bad Guys and said that they would never see her again) (Killed by Mario, Revived by Ganondorf) *Kamek *Tommy Vercetti (Deceased - Killed by Snake) (Killed by Max Payne, Revived by Ganondorf) *Blare Vherestorm Deceased - Killed by Waluigi) (Killed by the Darkness, Revived by Ganondorf) The Brotherhood of Darkness The Brotherhood of Darkness were the second group of antagonists until episode 66 when they joined the Mushroom Force to defeat Gannondorf as they can not do it alone. They are lead by The Darkness and have a vast army of pirates. Members: *The Darkness - Leader *Ken *Various Pirates *General *Captain Morgan (Passed Out Drunk from his own Rum) Plot The plot involves the Mushroom Force (Mario's army), preparing for the final battle against the League of Bad Guys (Ganondorf's army) and the Brotherhood of Darkness (The Darkness's army) is preparing to fight the League of Bad Guys in case the Mushroom Force fails. Episodes A new episode is expected to be released every Monday until May 21st 2012. Trivia *Season Five breaks the fourth wall more frequently than the other seasons. See Also *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *The Movie *Operation: Blind Storm *The Interactive Adventure *Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Season Four Category:Season Three Category:Season Two Category:Season One Category:Operation: Blind Storm